Broken
by Lizzie Taisho-Friki
Summary: Cuando dejas que el dolor se convierta en tu fiel compañero, lo unico que conseguiras es estar roto por dentro.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen aqui le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**°-Broken-°**

* * *

Dejas el libro que hace menos de un segundo estabas leyendo y lo pones en la mesita que esta a tu derecha. Diriges tu vista a la ventana y calculas mas o menos la hora en la que te encuentras.

Cinco y media.

Te dices a ti misma que esta sin duda alguna es tu hora favorita, y es que puedes ver como los pequeños rayos del sol van muriendo y dejando que la noche los devore, pero antes de que eso ocurra estos rayos dejan un anaranjado cielo que poco a poco se va degradando a una oscura y abrumadora negrura.

Deseas plasmarlo en algún lado y que alguien cuando vea eso que plasmaste sienta esa admiración y esa pequeñez que tu sientes al ver la inmensidad de este hermoso cielo, durante un segundo deseas ser artista y poder copiar esta maravillosa imagen que esta frente a ti, pero sabes que esos imposible ya que las palabras son lo tuyo.

Sacudes la cabeza ligeramente y dejas de divagar en tus pensamientos, te dices a ti misma que no puedes escribir sobre la belleza del cielo.

Bueno, podrías intentarlo, pero ninguna editorial seria, trabajadora y que no tome tu escrito como infantil la aceptaría.

Y es que Tú, Lucy Heartfilia, eres nada mas y nada menos que una escritora, aunque claro aun te queda un largo camino, pero a juzgar por todas las recomendaciones que tienes en tu carrera tienes un futuro prometedor.

Mueves tu cabeza ligeramente de la ventana y posas tus ojos chocolates en una recuadro sobre la mesa de vidrio enfrente de ti.

Te puedes ver de quince años, mas bajita y mas sonriente. En la foto estas abrazando al que era tu amigo por ese tiempo, Natsu, ambos están sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara mientras tu sostienes entre tus delicadas manos un trofeo dorado del primer lugar.

Ese día lo recuerdas a la perfección, era el concurso municipal de escritura y tu realmente no ibas a participar sino fuera por la insistencia de Natsu y al final ganaste y todo gracias a el. y es ahí donde inicio, tu dedicación a la escritura y el deseo de ser la mejor escritora posible.

Ves a mas allá de la foto y ahí ves otra de Natsu abrazándote y riendo contigo, pero solo que esta vez es tu cumpleaños y puedes ver como crema blanca cubre las narices de los dos.

Y sigues viendo mas recuadros, tal vez otros cinco mas y no haces mas que sonreír ante todos esos recuerdos. y es que lo extrañas, ya que era tu mejor amigo y secretamente el chico que se robo tu corazón, pero si querías cumplir tu sueño tenias que dejar Magnolia y abrir tus horizontes.

Y simplemente el se quedo en su hogar.

Fue uno de los momentos mas dolorosos de tu vida, después de la muerte de tu madre y sucesivamente la de tu padre. Y aunque todavía mantienen el contacto ya no es tan seguido como antes.

Tratas de alejar esos oscuros pensamientos de tu cabeza viendo la siguiente foto, esta es el año pasado en tu cumpleaños, tus amigos de Magnolia y los chicos del Instituto de Fairy Tail se presentaron y te hicieron una fiesta sorpresa.

Puedes verlos a todos en la foto sonriendo, incluso Laxus y eso es algo dificil de conseguir. Pero cuando llegas a ti algo cambia, estas sonriendo, pero no de la misma manera que en las anteriores fotos.

Recuerdas ese momento, los demás te decían que sonrieras mas grande, pero tu al intentarlo te sentías extraña, fuera de ti, era como si no pudieras hacer mas que una terrorífica mueca y es por eso que así quedo esa foto.

Todos disfrutando la fiesta mas que tu misma que era la cumpleañera.

Al ver todas las fotos juntas te das cuenta de cuanto has cambiado, ya no eres la misma alegre y sonriente Lucy. Eres miserable y lo sabes, pero lo escondes debajo de una sonrisa para que la gente no se de cuenta de tu dolor.

Dolor por todas perdidas que haz tenido en esta vida.

Dolor por todas esas dificultades que has afrontado.

Y es por todo ese dolor que has guardado y nunca superado del que te has quebrado, y solo queda un triste cascaron de la vieja y alegre chica que eras.

Y de la que muy difícilmente volverás a ser.

Ya que tienes una enorme rotura que atraviesa tu corazón.

Y aunque podrías lograr superarla no lo lograras, ya que aunque tienes el conocimiento de este dolor y puedes afrontarlo no lo harás.

Porque sencillamente no deseas aceptar que estas rota por dentro.

* * *

Aquí les traigo una historia muy melancolica sobre Lucy.

Esta historia esta inspirada en momentos en los que estoy pasando y que me hacen sentir muy mal, y esta era mi mejor manera de expresarlo.

Espero que les haya agradado

Me despido

_**Lizzie Taisho**_


End file.
